Code Winx Lyoko
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Instead of being found and raised in Gardenia Bloom had landed in Kadiac Academy as a baby and was adopted by Principal Delmas as his youngest sister. Now she's coming to Kadiac academy to learn after talking her dad into it, and she is pretty much Sisi's complete opposite! She prefers dark colors and Within Tempation, she loves music, she loves fighting, and joins the Lyoko gang
1. Chapter 1

**Code Lyoko Winx Club**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of being raised by the Peters in Gardenia Bloom was found and raised in France by Principal Delmas as his youngest daughter? Watch how she changes the CL universe then the WC universe. Set just before Satellite AU OOC some bashing and maybe femslash.)**

"Oh Ulrich darling have you heard?" The Principals daughter, Sisi Delmas, asked trying to glomp Ulrich when she saw him standing there talking to his friends by the lunch hall.

"Get off of me Sisi and have I heard what?" Ulrich asked prying the girl off of him while his friends snickered at his dilemma. His Delmas Dilemma as Odd labeled her.

"Fine but have you heard? My younger sister is finally coming to Kadic after talking daddy into taking her out of some military like school in America!" Sisi said nearly bouncing in place in her excitement, not even looking as upset as she usually did by Ulrich's rejection of her.

"Oh great _two_ Sisi's." Ulrich muttered causing Yumi to snicker while Sisi didn't hear him.

"Where's this mysterious sister of yours then Sisi?" Odd asked smirking at the spoiled black haired girl who paused and looked around.

"Daddy said she got here a few minutes ago and went to go talk to the teachers. She's always enjoyed school so she would sometimes stay here with daddy when she was younger so she already knows all the teachers." Sisi said shrugging after a minute of looking around.

"Or maybe she was trying to listen to her music in peace after already saying 'hey' to them all?" An unknown girls voice offered from above them, causing them all to look up at the top of the lunch hall as a girl sat up on the roof one ear bud in her ear while the other was out.

"Bloom! What are you doing up there? How did you even get up there?!" Sisi asked nearly panicking at the sight of her apparent little sister sitting on the roof.

"Ohh stay right there! I'll find Jim and a ladder and we'll get you down." Sisi said in a right tizzy while the girl, Bloom?, laughed and calmly jumped down from the roof.

"Nice landing." Yumi said raising an eyebrow at the girl who landed on both her feet without a problem.

"Thanks. Don't worry so much sis. I'm fine and you should know by now that how I get anywhere is a trademark secret." The girl said snickering at how Sisi had acted as the dark haired principals daughter checked the red head over for injury. The Lyoko group took this moment to observe the new girl.

She had fire red hair cut short, down to her shoulders maybe, and done up in spikes, a silver spiked collar around her neck, cyan blue eyes that glittered with mischief and hidden power, plump lips painted a dark purple, her fingernails painted black and silver, lightly tanned skin from a healthy amount of time in the sun, well toned muscles probably from some kind of gymnastics or other physical activity, and was wearing an outfit that made Yumi beam. The red head was wearing a black Within Temptation t-shirt, a pair of comfortable and baggy black pants, and had some black low heel shoes on her feet.

"Nice outfit. You a Within Temptation fan?" Yumi asked slowly grinning while the red head looked at her and grinned back.

"Hell yeah. You?" The red head asked causing Yumi to actually laugh at this.

"Got that right. Sanctus Espiritus!" Yumi said slightly singing one of her favorite songs from Within Temptation.

"Redeem us in our solemn hour! Sanctus Espiritus!" The red head sang along without missing a beat as the two clasped arms.

"Insanity is all around us!" The two finished in unison before they both just outright laughed.

"I think you and me are gonna get along just fine. My name's Yumi. Yumi Ishiyama. These are my friends Ulrich Stern, Jeremy Bellops, and Odd Della Robbia but everyone calls him Odd." Yumi said as she stopped laughing and slung an arm around the red heads neck as she introduced herself and her friends.

"He sure looks Odd alright." The red head said with a snort at Odds name as she nodded to the guys as Yumi introduced them, causing them to nod or wave back slightly.

"Anyways. The name's Bloom. Bloom Delmas at your service. I have a feeling you already know my big sister 'Lizbeth? You do know this completely awesome chick right Lizzy?" Bloom asked looking at Sisi as she motioned towards Yumi when she mentioned 'awesome chick', causing Yumi to snicker at Sisi's nickname.

"I told you not to call me Lizzy! And yes I know Yumi Bloom!" Sisi whined causing Bloom to poke her tongue out.

"Yeah and I told you not to whine, it makes you sound like a spoiled five year old sis!" Bloom shot right back without skipping a beat.

"Ohh yeah. Me and you are gonna get along just fine." Yumi said grinning at what Bloom had said to her sister. She had to admit when she first heard Sisi's little sister was coming to Kadic, she had thought the girl would be a second Sisi like Ulrich had said! Yet the girl was completely awesome! Her hair style was pretty wicked, she looked completely at ease with the collar around her neck, and the girl loved Within Temptation whereas Sisi admitted to enjoying Aqua instead.

"How are you the younger sister? You both look the same age to me?" Jeremy asked confused as he pushed his glasses up his nose with one finger.

"Simple Poindexter. I'm adopted. My parents found me when I was about a year old or so, but I'm a few months younger than Sisi so I'm the younger sister. Not that it makes much difference." Bloom said with a shrug, she knew she was adopted and found in Kadic Academy when the science lab caught on fire. She just really didn't care.

"Oh." Jeremy said elegantly while Sisi turned towards her sister.

"Did daddy give you your schedule yet?" Sisi demanded holding her hand out and causing Bloom to roll her eyes and hand it over.

"You're classes match with Ulrich's!" Sisi said after examining her sisters schedule, causing the others to merely stare at her.

"You memorized my schedule?" Ulrich asked sounding creeped out and horrified. Even Bloom was staring at Sisi looking creeped out.

"My big sister is a stalker…and they say _I'm_ the disturbed one."


	2. Chapter 2

**Code Lyoko Winx Club**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Hey isn't Bloom supposed to be in this class? Where is she?" Odd asked looking around for the red head as he and Ulrich sat at their usual table in the Science lab.

"She's the new kid remember? Ms. Hertz probably has to introduce her to the other students." Jeremy said from behind them while Sisi took the seat at an empty table next to Ulrich, shooing away Herb and Nicholas when they tried to sit next to her.

"She's probably going to make a…dramatic entrance and Ms. Hertz knows it…she's the one who found Bloom first after all…and somehow Bloom gets away with calling her 'grandma' although they aren't related at all." Sisi told them causing them to blink as Ms. Hertz tapped the top of her desk with a ruler to gather their attention.

"Attention students! Today we have a new student join-"

BANG!

Ms. Hertz was cut off when the door to the classroom was kicked open and Ms. Hertz was tackled by a red and black blur.

"Hi grandma!" The blur said as the two fell to the floor, Ms. Hertz laughing while Bloom was hugging her with a large grin on her face.

"Get off of me Bloom! I'm your teacher!" Ms. Hertz said trying to pry the younger girl off of her while the girl just grinned like a little devil.

"Yeah but you're my grandma first, the woman who risked her life to save me from a fire when I was a baby second, and my teacher third!" Bloom said grinning still as she got off of Hertz and helped her up off of the floor.

"Hooligan." Hertz said playfully as she swatted Bloom upside the back of her head.

"Only cause you, aunt Yolande, and Uncle Jim spoiled me rotten when I was younger." Bloom retorted without missing a beat while everyone but Sisi merely stared at her.

"That was back when you were small and cute. You're not so cute anymore." Hertz said smirking while Bloom merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"Look in a mirror grandma. Anyways don't I have to introduce myself to the fish?" Bloom asked jabbing her thumb at the gapping students, causing Sisi, Odd, and Ulrich to snort in amusement.

"You are the only person in the _world_ able to get away with saying half of that stuff to her _without_ getting in trouble Bloom." Sisi said shaking her head in exasperation and amusement at her sisters antics, causing the red haired sister to cheerfully poke her tongue out at her sister.

"I already know that sis." Bloom said cheerfully while Hertz sighed and shook her head in fond amusement.

"You shouldn't refer to Sisi so casually!" Herb said standing angrily and glaring at Bloom while Sisi and Bloom both gave him deadpanned looks in return.

"Don't know you, don't like you, don't care about what you say. If she had a problem with what I called her she would have told me and she'd be a bit of a hypocrite if she hated me calling her 'sis'. She loves calling me 'sis' all the time." Bloom said staring at Herb flatly while Sisi snorted.

"Of course I do! You're my baby sister and I'm gonna make sure everyone knows it." Sisi said grinning smugly at Bloom who flipped her off, causing Hertz to smack her round the head again.

"Ouch! Grandma! You're the one who showed me how to do that!" Bloom whined at Hertz who rolled her eyes.

"You were five and not my student plus I didn't let you get away with it then, why would I let you get away with it now?" Hertz asked raising an eyebrow at Bloom who shrugged her shoulders as she rubbed her head. She opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by everyone's cellphone ringing at the same time except for Ulrich and Jeremy's.

"You all _know_ to turn your cellphones off before class starts or leave them in the dorms! Hand them over, and yes that means you too Sisi! Bloom where is yours?" Hertz asked scowling as she grabbed the nearest big enough container and went around taking away the students cell phones.

"I left it with dad. Hey sis which of your admirers is calling you now?" Bloom asked shrugging at first before grinning as she teased her sister.

"No one. Nobody answered." Sisi said looking at her phone in confusion; she could have sworn she turned it off earlier.

"Give it up Sisi." Hertz said holding her hand out to take Sisi's cellphone from her.

"Hold on a second grandma. Something weird is going on. I _saw_ Sisi turn off her phone earlier while we were hanging out with that cool Yumi girl by the lunch hall. Sis hand me your phone." Bloom said seriously as she narrowed her eyes at the cellphone, for a brief second it felt like something…evil had come from every cellphone that had gone off.

"Sure. Maybe you can figure out what's going on with it?" Sisi asked as she handed her phone to Bloom who took the back off and looked at the circuitry for a minute.

"You know electronics?" Odd asked looking at Bloom curiously and causing her, Sisi, and Hertz to all snort.

"Knows electronics? She managed to completely take about a overhead projector and put it back together better than before when she was six!" Hertz said causing Sisi to nod while Odd grinned, alright another electronics buff that wasn't completely geeky!

"She's also good at hacking. So if anyone can figure out what's wrong with my cellphone, or anyone else's, it's probably little sis." Sisi agreed causing Jeremy to look interested now, another hacker? Hmm interesting.

"That's strange." Bloom said after typing rapidly into the keypad of the phone for about two minutes while everyone stared at her.

"What is Bloom?" Hertz asked as she finished collecting the rest of the cellphones.

"There's nothing wrong with the circuitry and I hacked the phones records. It shows the call that just happened but it won't show _who_ called. So we're either dealing with a master hacker…a physcopath with hacking skills…or some kind of thing you'd see out of a movie like the calls came from inside the phone or something." Bloom said staring down at the phone in her hand with narrowed eyes before she shrugged and dropped it into Hertz bucket.

"If you believe in the supernatural stuff you could believe some evil computer AI hacked the phones for whatever reason, probably to cut off communications." Bloom said in a joking tone while Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy exchanged startled glances.

That sounded like something X.A.N.A. would do!


	3. Chapter 3

**Code Lyoko Winx Club**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Bloom's eyebrow twitched dangerously, causing the teachers and her sister to flinch as she sat on top of the school gate a little ways away from where most of the students were about to march out of the school in protest to get their cellphones back.

"That is ENOUGH!" Bloom yelled causing all the protesters to fall silent as she jumped down from the fence and landed in between the teachers and students, creating a small crater in the ground with how hard she landed.

"This is going on too far! I can understand you all want your phones back but that's no reason to act like a bunch of spoiled ignoramus's! Yumi! I _know_ there's something more going on here and I _know_ you and your little friends know what's going on so start talking! Why are you suddenly so desperate to get off of school grounds?" Bloom said causing everyone to back away from her while Yumi gulped as everyone turned towards her.

"You probably won't believe me but it's a matter of life or death! We have to leave now!" Yumi said causing everyone to stare at her confused and curious while Bloom's eyes narrowed.

"I can tell you aren't lying but start explaining! How exactly is losing your cellphone a matter of life or death?" Bloom asked while Hertz came over to stand beside her warily.

"It's not the cellphones that's important! It's like Odd told me you said in Ms. Hertz class earlier. They were all targeted in order to cut communications!" Yumi said, not caring how much she was revealing since a return to the past would wipe their memories easily enough.

"Communications between who?" Sisi asked confused.

"…You and your friends, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy right? Whoever did this didn't expect Ulrich to have forgotten his cellphone in his room and Jeremy's to have a dead battery right?" Bloom asked causing Yumi to give a jerky nod, wondering when the hell Aelita will find that tower and deactivate it.

"Why? Out of everyone here why you and those three guys?" Bloom asked narrowing her eyes at Yumi who bit her finger.

"Yumi!" A males voice shouted from the woods, causing everyone to turn that way.

"Get to the factory hurry! It's you the satellite is after!" Odd yelled running towards them with a dog in his arms, causing Yumi's eyes to widen as she ran off towards the woods.

"What's this about a satellite?" Bloom barked in a harsh tone, causing everyone to flinch.

"Told you not to send her to military school. She copied a drill instructors voice." Jim muttered to Delmas as everyone stared at Bloom who ran after the two Lyoko Warriors.

"Crazy AI trying to take over the world wants to kill me and my friends. I'm his current target and his method of choice right now is a satellite beam. Jump!" Yumi called back as she and Odd jumped to the sides as a satellite beam came down. Bloom, however, scowled at the beam and put her arms up in an X position in front of her face.

"Bloom!" Sisi, Delmas, Jim, Yolande, and Hertz cried out as dust obscured their vision of the red head. The five of them ran towards where the red head had been just as the dust settled, causing them all to breath a sigh of relief. Bloom was standing in the center of a crater, fallen trees and debris surrounding her on every side while a fire red shield protected her and Yumi.

"Ha! Told you Miss Grimmwoods lessons would come in handy!" Bloom said grinning widely as she uncrossed her arms, causing the shield to go down while Yumi and Odd stared at her in disbelief and shock.

"Thank goodness she taught you defensive techniques as well as offensive ones." Yolande said sighing in relief as she ran over to check on Odd, who had been hit in the head with a falling tree branch and was out cold.

"She taught me healing techniques as well but I don't think we have time for that right now." Bloom said looking up at the sky where another satellite beam was coming down towards them.

"This one's mine!" Hertz said stepping forward and holding one hand up, causing a light blue shield to cover everyone until the laser dispersed.

"H-How? W-What?" Yumi asked eyes wide as she stared at everyone who merely smirked at her.

"All five of us are magicals. Dad's a sorcerer. Uncle Jim is a Specialist, who uses small amounts of magic to power his attacks and weapons, Aunt Yolande is half water nymph who has a bit of fire phoenix in her blood from a few generations back, grandma is half earth nymph one-fourth fairy one-fourth witch, sis is a sorceress in training and I'm apparently one-fourth witch one-fourth dragon one-fourth nymph and one-fourth fairy. The only reason we're telling you is cause we are able to sense the magic in you. You're probably a nymph or faye although considering your Japanese origins you could be a yoko too cause those are popular from that area." Bloom said with a careless shrug and grin as she spoke as if talking about the weather while the others shook their heads in disbelief.

"Only you, Bloom, would reveal all of that so carelessly and sounding as if you're talking about a weather report." Yolande said shaking her head in disbelief as her hand glowed blue with her magic as she healed Odd.

"Todays' weather is sunny with a few clouds and a sixty percent chance of falling laser beams." Bloom shot back without missing a beat, causing Sisi to snicker while Delmas knelt down next to Yumi and smiled friendly at her.

"Of course your friends are able to be told about this, as is young miss Aelita. They all have at least a small trace of magic in them so we will have to train them soon anyways." Delmas said while Yumi was feeling rather faint.

"Yo-You know about Aelita?" Yumi asked swallowing slightly as Bloom threw up another barrier against a laser.

"Of course. Suzanne, that's Ms. Hertz to you, and I were teachers here when she went missing. We only recently realized that she had been stuck on Lyoko." Delmas said smiling as Jim hoisted Odd over his shoulder and carried the out cold boy over towards the rest of the group.

"Returns to the Past don't work on magicals like us even if we've never been to Lyoko ourselves." Yolande added smiling warmly at Yumi who looked ready to faint due to information overload. Ms. Hertz next statement caused Yumi to actually pass out due to information overload, which had caused Bloom to laugh herself silly as the Return to the Past was launched.

"Of course all of us but Sisi and Bloom have been to Lyoko at least once before though, I made sure our files were hidden and encrypted however so it's likely Jeremy never noticed."


End file.
